


Be My Baby

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Cravings, Riding, cheesy nonsense, here there be baby making, inappropriate use of emojis, the smut has arrived, weird food combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: A collection of pregnant Link ficlets.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 59
Kudos: 116





	1. Napping

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Link and his 1000 miles wide pregnancy kink for this. I also blame the conversations me and Charlie have. This will be a collection of ficlets detailing different moments in time during Link being pregnant with Rhett's baby. 
> 
> So here's to Baby B and Link finally getting to be impregnated.

The house is quiet when Rhett walks in. He holds his breath, tries his hardest to keep his keys from jingling and softly deposits his bag by the coat rack; it thunks louder than he anticipated and he winces, waiting for the grumble of disapproval. When he hears none he sighs in relief and kicks off his shoes. 

It’s then he realizes just how quiet the house really is. Normally when he walks in there’s the low hum of the tv or the coffee maker whirring in the kitchen. Usually Link is puttering around the office, grumbling about this and that, or muttering to himself about things Rhett probably forgot to do before leaving for work. But today there’s nothing. No hums or whirrings or mutterings. It’s peaceful.

Rhett would be worried if it weren’t for the fact he just got off the phone with Link an hour ago, begging for Chinese because he was _starving_. Shaking his head, Rhett carries the bag of food to the kitchen, begins unpacking it while listening for signs of life from anywhere in the house. Link will either make himself known or Rhett will find him. He always finds Link.

The food is still hot when Rhett fixes two plates, giving Link more of the stuff he likes and less of the things he isn’t so fond of. Nowadays it’s hard to tell what he’s going to like from one day to the next, but for now Rhett can be sure that he likes extra noodles and the sugary donuts, prefers the orange chicken to the sweet and sour, and would murder Rhett for touching the beef and peppers. 

Rhett looks down at his watch, sees it’s well past dinner time now and Link should’ve already come sniffing around at the smell of food. Frowning, he finishes setting the table and goes in search of the other man. He looks in all the closest rooms first: the guest bedroom where Link has fallen asleep before while taking a break from cleaning; the laundry room where he sat down on the floor to fold laundry and couldn’t get back up; the bathroom, the office, and finally the living room. 

And there he finds Link, sprawled on the couch, glasses askew on his nose and hair a mess over a pillow. He’s got one leg hanging off the side and the other bent at the knee and resting against the back of the couch, his joggers loose around his hips and bunched under his belly. His blanket looks haphazard spread over his chest and up to his chin, like maybe he got tired of fighting with it and let it be. Rhett smiles fondly, gaze roaming from the mess of Link’s hair, over the slow rise and fall of his chest, the bump and swell of his stomach under his shirt, and all the way to his sprawled legs. He looks content, peaceful, more so than he’s looked in days. The first three months were tough and wore him out, but now things have settled and he’s able to rest more during the fourth, thankfully.

Rhett quietly comes into the room and drops to his knees next to Link. He carefully removes the glasses falling off Link’s face and folds them before setting them on the coffee table. Gently he runs his fingers through the mess of salt and pepper hair until it’s mostly straightened, then fusses with the blanket so it’s covering Link a little better. 

He’s going to get up, let Link rest without disturbing him, but instead Rhett finds himself standing and lifting Link’s legs, settling them over his own lap after he sits as softly as possible without jostling the couch cushions. Sighing, he begins running light fingertips over Link’s legs; from his ankles to his shins to his knees and to mid-thigh, then higher where he tucks his hand under Link’s shirt and rests his palm on the bulge of Link’s stomach. Link’s skin is sleep-warm and smooth, and Rhett imagines he can feel tiny feet kicking. 

The doctor said it might be around the fifth month before the baby would start kicking, but Rhett likes to think their baby will be an overachiever and start earlier than that. But it doesn’t and he’s left closing his eyes, wondering what’s going on in there, if it’s healthy and strong and vibrant like Link. Of course it is, he knows it is, and before he can stop himself he’s got tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck,” he mutters and swipes them away with his free hand. Rhett winces at the curse word and lightly taps his fingers on Link’s belly. “Sorry, Baby B. I forgot you can hear things now.” He waits and waits, hoping he’ll get something, even a flutter. But he gets nothing and he sighs again.

“You doin’ okay in there? Bet it’s nice and cozy, huh?” Rhett feels a little silly talking to something the size of whatever vegetable the app says it is this month, but he can’t help it. There’s something about the quiet, the stillness, the rhythmic cadence of Link’s breathing as he naps that has Rhett wanting to talk. 

“We’re real excited for you, Baby B. Link maybe the most,” Rhett grins and pats Link’s stomach gently. Link grumbles in his sleep and Rhett freezes, but Link settles quickly with a sleepy grunt. “He’s been lookin’ forward to this for forever.” 

At this Rhett has to wipe his eyes once more. The thought of Link, giddy with excitement in their homemade tent in his backyard all those years ago, whispering about wanting a baby one day makes his heart swell. Even at the age of ten Link knew he wanted a baby, didn’t care how he got one, just that he wanted one, _prayed_ for one, and would Rhett be there with him. Would Rhett walk with him during that part of his life, if it were to ever happen? 

“Of course I would,” Rhett thinks out loud. “I love your daddy, more than anyone in this world. Except maybe you, but we’ll talk about that when you don’t resemble a vegetable. Feels weird talkin’ to a vegetable, gotta admit.” He chuckles quietly and rubs his fingertips in a nonsensical pattern. 

Rhett glances up to Link’s relaxed face, his mouth parted as he naps soundly, oblivious to Rhett’s talking. Carefully Rhett leans over, lifting the shirt with his free hand. He looks one more time to make sure Link is definitely asleep before pressing a quick kiss to Link's stomach, right under his belly button. He doesn’t move away yet, rests there long enough to kiss Link one more time, then sits back and pretends he isn’t sniffling.

“Baby B, you better treat him right. Don’t kick hard, watch out for his bladder. He already drinks a shit ton of water, now he’s gonna be really regretting it.” Rhett laughs to himself and scrubs his hand over his face. “Just—keep growin’ in there okay?”

“Food, I smell food,” Link mutters. Rhett jumps in surprise and slips his hand from underneath Link’s shirt. 

“Good nap?” Rhett asks, hoping his eyes are dry and all evidence that he was crying is gone. 

“Did you get food? I smell it.” Link yanks the blanket off and tosses it to the floor, rubbing his eyes and frowning at the lack of glasses. 

Rhett picks them up and hands them over, watching as Link slides then onto his face. He blinks rapidly and grins at the sight of Rhett sitting at his feet. “Food, then?” Rhett asks, laughing loudly when Link’s stomach growls and answers for him.

“ _Foooood_ ,” Link croons. He grins as Rhett drops his feet to the couch and stands. Before Rhett can walk away Link grabs him by the wrist and tugs him down, kisses him swiftly, murmuring low and sweet, “Love you.”

Rhett smiles, and kisses his forehead, and goes to reheat their dinner.


	2. Balloon Baby

Link is—

He’s shocked. Weirded out. Fascinated. _Knocked up_. He doesn’t know what to do yet, so he settles for pacing their shared office from one end to the other, hands clasped behind his back and his brows furrowed so hard they meet in the middle. Rhett is out getting their lunch, opts for some fresh air and a drive instead of delivery for once. He doesn’t mind, though. This gives him at least forty-five minutes to think.

As he paces, he glances at the trash can under his desk every other pass. Thinks about its contents and what all they entail for his— _their_ —future. The thoughts crash and swirl in his mind until he can’t take it anymore and he leaves the office, goes straight to the dressing room where he can think without the presence of some stupid stick looming over him. No one will follow him there if they see him storming past.

When Link steps into the room he doesn’t bother locking it. Even if someone was curious they still wouldn’t come barging in on him. Everyone around the studio knows not to bother him during lunch anyway. That in mind, he paces some more. Each pass takes him by the lit up vanity mirror, his reflection looking more than a little rough around the edges.

He stops finally and stares at himself. He doesn’t really look any different knowing now what he knows. He has dark circles from late nights working and his hair is in disarray from running his fingers through it and there’s still the faint bruise of a hickey peeking out just under his shirt collar that makes him blush. Otherwise, he doesn’t look any different than he expected to. Still the same salt and pepper hair getting kind of long on the sides, same glasses, same blue eyes, same laugh lines and freckles and just—

Nothing has changed. Yet Link still finds himself staring at his stomach, covered by his favorite baby blue fox tee, wondering and wondering how _that’s_ going to change. Curious, he lifts his shirt to expose his belly, looks down at it. It’s mostly flat, he has a little pooch from age that won’t go away no matter how hard he works out; he’s tan from their recent vacation to Hawaii again. He looks back in the mirror and turns to the side. 

Humming, Link sucks in a breath and blows it out in his stomach, rounds it out to resemble a baby bump. He’s caught himself doing this on more than one occasion—sometimes in front of the camera as a joke, other times in front of him and Rhett’s bathroom mirror as a fantasy—and every time it looks so _weird_. He pushes it out farther, rounds it out even more, eyes trained only on his stomach and the way it looks as if he’s really pregnant. 

_Oh wait_ , he thinks and a grin stretches across his face. A little lightheaded, Link pokes at his stomach and blows more air into it, hunches his back some and keeps his shirt out of the way. He can imagine this is what he’ll look like in the following months as he continuously sucks in air and blows it back into his stomach, again and again until he looks ridiculous. If anyone were to walk in they’d surely get a show. 

But Link isn’t satisfied. He wants to see what he looks like with his shirt down and stretched over a bump, but he’s growing dizzy from sucking in so much air and holding it in. He catches his breath and thinks for a second how he can go about this, tapping his fingers on the countertop lightly. He looks around the surface to see what’s just laying around—brushes, sprays, make up, none of it will do the trick—until he lands on a pack of balloons someone pulled out that morning for filming. _Perfect_.

He takes a red balloon out of the bag and blows it up just enough to give himself a baby bump. Squeaky and popping with static, he situates it under his shirt and adjusts until he likes the look of it, then stands normally, in profile to the mirror. This looks even more ridiculous. The balloon doesn’t really provide a natural shape, makes him look like he’s just carrying around a food baby or like he’s gotta pee really pad. Frowning, he takes the thing out and blows up another one, this time bigger and more like he’s a few months along.

Link tugs his shirt into place over the bigger balloon and tentatively rests a hand on it. He doesn’t frown but he doesn’t smile either. He looks—he looks, well, _pregnant_. The idea of it hasn’t quite hit him fully but seeing this, his shirt stretched and straining over a fake belly, has his heart racing and his mind reeling with everything in store for them. 

Lost in thought, he doesn’t hear the door open and Rhett walking in. “Link?” Link jumps and quickly tries to get rid of the balloon, but it gets stuck under his shirt and by that point Rhett has seen it anyway. “What’re you doing?” He raises a curious eyebrow as he comes further into the room.

Link takes a step back and feels his face flush bright red and hot at being caught with a _balloon_ under his shirt. He suddenly feels like he’s ten again, giggling about wanting a baby and shoving a rolled up shirt under his pajamas so Rhett could see how ridiculous he would look. He blushed just as furiously then as he is now. He stammers but no real words come out, and before he can stop them he’s got tears threatening to spill over.

Rhett’s eyes widen and he races forward, stopping just shy of Link’s balloon baby. Link sniffles and stares down at it, then looks up Rhett and back down to the fake belly. “Rhett—“ he freezes. He asked Rhett once, as kids, if he’d walk alongside Link in this part of life, too, the same way he’d already been walking alongside him for everything else. Rhett had furiously nodded in answer and said of course he would, he would never leave Link’s side, even if it was an alien baby and had blue skin and giant ears. 

“What’s wrong? What’s with the tears?” Rhett points to the balloon, grinning. “And the balloon? You growin’ a baby in there or something?”

Link freezes and Rhett sees it—knows immediately—and it’s a rush of fear and adrenaline and neediness all at once. His eyes widen and he looks back down at the balloon and Link’s ridiculously stretched shirt barely covering it and before Link knows what’s happening, Rhett is enveloping him in a hug. Or trying to anyway. The balloon kind of gets in the way.

“Link, are you—“ Rhett doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence before a loud and resounding _pop_ makes them both jump. Shocked into hysterical giggles, Link tugs Rhett closer and holds on, hands gripping the back of his jacket tightly. “I popped your balloon.” Rhett murmurs, chuckling in Link’s ear. 

“It’s okay,” Link replies. There’s no stopping them now, he’s got tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into Rhett’s jacket. “I’m—we’re—“

“It’s not an alien baby is it?” Rhett interrupts him. He shakes with laughter and Link sighs, eyes rolling as he pinches Rhett’s backside in retaliation.

“Dumbass, it’s a normal baby,” Link grumbles. Rhett squeezes him and then there’s a hand under his shirt, big and warm and comforting. 

“You hungry? I got your favorite.” 

Link nods and lets go, gets pulled into a swift kiss before he can walk away and a pat on the butt when he passes by to the door. He squawks in indignation and Rhett laughs behind him, following him out of the dressing room and into the hallway. 

Absently he pulls at his shirt, hoping no one that sees them can tell, feeling ridiculous for thinking so in the first place. It’s too early. But he does it anyway and there’s a hand slipping under the back of his shirt, fingertips landing on the small of his back and guiding him along, walking with him. 

At least it isn’t an alien baby.


	3. Baby B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be extra clear: every one of these will be about the same baby, Baby B, and set in the same time period. they just won't be in any set order.

The lights are off when Rhett finds Link in the bedroom, on his side facing away from the door and a pillow shoved over his face. He grins as he comes into the room quietly, door closing behind him with a soft _snick_. 

Carefully, Rhett knee-walks across the mattress until he’s hovering behind Link. “You’re gonna suffocate yourself,” he whispers. Link just groans in response as Rhett gently tugs the pillow away and tosses it across the bed. 

“Let me, it’ll be better than morning sickness,” he grumbles and yanks the blankets up over his face. “Who knew one person could throw up so much?” 

Rhett laughs as he settles in behind Link, one arm landing around his front and the other tucking in underneath his head. Link sighs, blanket slipping off his head, and scooches back until he’s pressed along Rhett’s front comfortably. 

“You feelin’ any better?” Rhett murmurs. He drops a kiss to the back of Link’s head, arm tightening around Link’s middle slightly. He’s been sick most of the day, uncomfortable and spending more time in the bathroom than out. This is the first time all day he’s been able to relax, even for a few minutes, without having to get up and race to the nearest toilet. 

“Not really, this baby hates me already,” Link jokes. Rhett huffs a laugh. “Talk to me, that’ll help.”

Rhett can do that; he can talk to Link until he’s distracted enough to get some rest, enough to not think about how sick he’s been for days. “Have you thought about baby names yet?” he starts. This is sure to distract him. Get him focused on one thing and one thing only. 

Link hums in thought and wiggles around until he’s turned in Rhett’s arms and facing him. He looks wrecked with his messy hair and pale face and tired eyes, but he’s smiling all the same. “Have _you_ thought about baby names?” he asks, smile widening when Rhett kisses his forehead. 

“Not much, not lately anyway,” Rhett confesses. “What if we go old school and name it after you?”

Link scoffs and shakes his head. “No way, man. There doesn’t need to be a fourth Charles Lincoln in this world.” Laughing, he buries his face in Rhett’s chest and tangles his fingers into Rhett’s shirt. “Name it after you.”

“The world _definitely_ doesn’t need another Rhett.”

Link sighs heavily, warming Rhett’s skin through his shirt and making him shiver. He splays his hand along the small of Link’s back and tugs him closer, fingers tucking underneath Link’s shirt, comforting and close. 

Like this, they pass names back and forth (“No, Tina is a horrible name!” and “Anthony is too proper, sounds like a prep school kid.”) until eventually Link gets testy and smacks his hand on Rhett’s chest. With a protesting cry, Rhett rears back so he can look down at Link, eyes wide at the outburst. 

“We’re not gettin’ anywhere!” Link sniffles and swipes his face on Rhett’s shirt, big, fat tears welling in his eyes. 

“We’ve still got a few months, Link,” Rhett reminds him softly and pets his hair, trying to calm him down. He’s been emotional and sick and it isn’t a good combination, for either of them. He soothes Link with light strokes along the back of his head and gentle kisses on his forehead until Link is visibly relaxing, all tense lines smoothing out with each pass of lips on his skin and fingers through his hair. 

“What about something that starts with a B? We both like B names,” Link suggests, quiet and shy after his outburst. 

Rhett stills his hand, thinking about Link’s suggestion. He’s right, they both like names starting with the letter B, he’s sure they can come up with something they would both find appealing for their future kid. 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , a B name. But which one?”

Link grunts and shakes his head, “We can solve that later. M’tired, wanna sleep. Let’s just call it Baby B for now.” He reaches for the blankets, fighting with them until Rhett rolls out of the way and he can yank them up to his chin. 

“ _Baby B_ ,” Rhett whispers as Link settles in, eyes closing and mouth parting on a soft snore. “I like it.” Link doesn’t hear him; he’s proven once again he’s skilled at falling asleep. Rolling his eyes, Rhett tucks him in and carefully crawls out of bed. Before he goes, he leans down for one more kiss on Link’s forehead, smiling fondly.

“Sleep tight, Baby B.”


	4. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have smelled the redwood stuff mentioned in here and it smells so good

Link is restless.

Rhett noticed throughout the day—at work as he waddled around the office because he didn’t want to sit, tapping his feet on the floor during breakfast, messing with his glasses that kept slipping down his nose––and now, at the end of the day, it’s bothering him. He’s distracted by Link’s near constant fidgeting, wondering what’s up with him while also trying not to be too concerned. Usually Link is more open about what’s got him so anxious. But today he’s been tight-lipped and elusive. Any attempt Rhett has made to talk to him about what’s wrong, Link has side-stepped and changed the subject, fake smile plastered on his face.

As he cleans up their dinner, a careful ear trained on Link making his way to the couch, he worries. Link has made every effort to make any discomfort known in the last few months. The opportunity to complain about swollen feet or a sore back or Rhett giving off heat like a furnace every night never passes him by. So what’s so different about today? Frowning, Rhett puts the leftovers in the refrigerator and begins to work on the dishes. 

It’s as he’s putting the first plates in their correct spot in the dishwasher that he hears the low moan coming from the couch. His heart races for a second, enough to make his palms sweat and thoughts of _something’s wrong where’s my phone_ to spring to mind as he rushes into the living room. He’s expecting to find Link doubled over in pain, holding his belly, but instead he finds Link hovering in the air, face screwed up in frustration and holding onto the arm of the couch.

“Link, what’re you _doing_?” Rhett asks, heart rate settling down to normal. “You’re gonna throw out your back like that!”

Link huffs and clumsily pushes himself to a standing position. For a second Rhett thinks he looks mad, but then his face scrunches and he’s got tears welling in his eyes. He whips his glasses off and tosses them to the coffee table then swipes at his eyes, palms digging in and cheeks flushing.

“Link, what—“ 

“I’m so _uncomfortable_ , Rhett,” Link cries. He throws his hands up in his frustration. “I’m _huge_ and I can’t get comfortable at all. Baby B keeps kicking me and my feet hurt! All the time!” Link sniffles and rubs at his eyes again, cheeks turning a brighter red as he stands there. 

Sighing, Rhett reaches for him, waiting patiently for Link to take his hand. When he does Rhett guides him around the couch, out of the room, and down the hall to the bedroom. Once inside, he gently urges Link to sit on the bed and wait.

“Rhett, what’re you doing?” Link asks, face twisting up in confusion. 

Rhett shushes him and disappears into the master bathroom. There he gets to work setting up a hot bath. He turns the water on first so the tub can be filling up, grabs Link’s favorite scent of bubbles and pours some in, then lights the candles in the corner. Satisfied, he cuts the water, then walks out, turning the lights down low on his way by.

Link is still sitting on the edge of the bed, grimacing, and hands resting on his stomach. He does look uncomfortable; from the twist of his face to the way his feet fidget on the carpet to the tense line of his shoulders, he looks like he could snap at any second. Frowning, Rhett goes to him. Link smiles up at him, but it’s tight around the corners.

“Arms up,” Rhett orders, determined suddenly that he’s going to make Link feel better. Link raises an eyebrow and doesn’t move. “Link, arms up!” 

With a grumble Link raises his arms above his head. Rhett grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off his body. Immediately Link crosses his arms over his chest, lips pursing in a slight pout. “Stand up,” Rhett says and pries Link’s arms apart. Reluctantly Link lets himself be helped to stand, only complaining once when Rhett unties his joggers before tugging both pants and briefs down. Link holds onto his shoulders to keep himself steady as he kicks the bottoms across the floor.

“You’ve got me naked. Now what?” Link huffs.

“Come on.” Rhett takes him by the hand and guides him to the bathroom. The space is filled with steam and the scent of redwood and cedarwood. “You’re gonna take a hot bath and relax for once. You’re too stressed.”

Link gapes at the sight of the bathroom and Rhett laughs, tugging on his hand to get him moving. As he dips his hand in to test the water temperature, Rhett strips his own clothes off. 

“You joinin’ me?” Link smirks over his shoulder, watching Rhett come closer until he’s standing beside Link and holding a hand out. 

With Rhett’s help, Link steps into the bath and sinks into the warm water with a contented sigh. He groans the lower he goes, face going slack and eyes closing. Chuckling, Rhett nudges his shoulder with a foot in warning before swinging his leg over the edge. Link makes room and after a few moments of adjusting, Rhett is settled behind him, legs framing his body and arms draped over the sides of the tub.

For a few moments they’re both silent. Link relaxes back, head landing on Rhett’s chest. Rhett grins, hand landing softly in Link’s hair and tangling in the strands. He sighs again and relaxes further as Rhett scratches lightly at his scalp. “Feel better?” he asks, voice low and quiet.

Link hums and wiggles happily. “Much better,” he answers. 

And he must because Rhett can feel the tension leaving Link’s body the longer they soak. His shoulders sag and his breathing evens out, and if it weren’t for the way he’s trailing his hands through the bubbles around his belly slowly, Rhett would think he’s fallen asleep. But Rhett wouldn’t mind; Link needs it. The bigger he gets, the more uncomfortable he is, and Rhett hates the helpless feeling that comes with Link’s discomfort. 

“Hey, Rhett?” Link turns his head, dislodging Rhett’s hand from his hair. Rhett _hmm’s_ , waiting for Link to continue. “Thanks. I needed this,” he whispers, smiling softly. 

Grinning, Rhett presses a kiss to his forehead and settles further into the water, Link content and relaxed for the first time in days.


	5. A Fine Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not take anything i do in this fic seriously. this chapter is just silly and dumb but i did it anyway. enjoy!

Here lately, Link has been walking a fine line between exhausted and horny. And it always starts with a text, or an email, and on some occasions just a look across the office. Today is no different and Rhett almost wants to ignore the _ping_ of his phone half an hour before lunch on a Thursday. But he knows if he ignores it Link will get persistent and if there’s anything he’s not allowed to do right now, it’s to get anxious and stressed. So he pulls his phone out of his pocket while the crew sets up for the More and opens the message. It’s a simple one, nothing but emojis, reading: 

🍑🍆💦💦💦🍆🍑🥵🥵😉 

Rhett groans when he sees it and quickly locks his phone before one of his passing employees happens to glance over his shoulder. As Stevie calls for everyone to begin setting up for the next episode, Rhett checks for any wandering eyes, unlocks his phone, and types a response. 

_lunch is soon, you gotta wait a little while_

It only takes a few seconds for the bubbles to appear indicating Link is typing. Rhett gets up from his chair and disappears around a corner, keeping an eye on his phone screen. By the time he reaches a hidden spot away from everyone else, another text has come through. 

_can’t wait that long, starting without you_

Rhett groans and scrubs a hand over his face, wondering if he could postpone filming the intro for the next episode until after lunch. But they’re already behind this week with Link stuck working from home and he can’t do that to the crew. Deciding to ignore Link’s response, he pockets his phone and goes back to his seat. As he sits another _ping_ alerts him to a new message, followed by one more. Stevie shoots him a look but doesn’t say anything. 

It’s not that Rhett wants to ignore him; he’d love to skip out to lunch half an hour early, go home to Link, and fuck him however he wants to be fucked right now. However, Rhett is _worn out_ most days. Dealing with an exhausted and horny Link can be tiresome. He’d rather let Link deal with it on his own for now and he’ll catch up later during lunch. 

The last half hour before lunch break passes fast. Rhett films the intro and the first taste test, and then grabs his things from the office, makes sure he has his keys and phone, and locks up behind him on his way out the door. He waves to any crew he passes before disappearing to the parking lot and getting in his car. When he’s settled and buckled, he takes his phone out to check it. 

_3 new messages_

Sighing, Rhett backs out of his parking space and begins the drive home. It looks like it’s going to be a homemade sandwich kind of day; he doesn’t mind, he makes a mean BLT when they eat from home. Traffic is light for once at this time of day, and as he drives the scenic route home, he thinks. 

Over the last couple of months he’s learned to work fast when Link is in one of his moods. The first time was at work. Link was worked up and stressed and needed something to get his mind off everything, just for a little while. So Rhett locked the door, got him upstairs to the loft, and proceeded to suck his brain out through his dick. It worked for the most part; Link was more relaxed, so relaxed he fell asleep in minutes while Rhett had to deal with his situation on his own. 

It’s been moments where they’re both worked up, they both need it, but Link is _tired_. Rhett usually ends up doing all the work in those moments. Making Link comfortable before spreading his thighs and Rhett burying his tongue between Link’s cheeks to get him off that way; quick handjobs in their shared office bathroom; blow jobs in the loft because they figured out after that first time Link could just nap in his recliner afterwards. 

Working fast has become the only thing that allows them to still have a sex life. Link always grumbles and groans about it, but he knows Rhett is right that working fast is the only way they’ll get anything done. No matter what Link wants, Rhett always finds a way to make it quick and sloppy and satisfying. And it never fails that Link falls asleep after; on occasion he falls asleep during and on one memorable night he fell asleep before Rhett could get his clothes off. 

Sighing, he hopes that Link isn’t too tired to last today. Rhett is more than a little frustrated, but Link has been riding that fine line for a while so he wouldn’t be surprised if it doesn’t last and he’s stuck taking care of himself again. He pulls into their driveway and checks his phone, doesn’t see any new messages before hopping out and making his way inside. 

“Link?” he calls out as he strips off his jacket and kicks off his shoes. 

Rhett only gets silence in answer. Quickly he rushes up the stairs where he knows Link is probably waiting and bursts through the bedroom door, grinning and hoping he’ll find a naked and needy Link. But instead he finds Link sprawled out on the bed, mouth gaping and snoring lightly. He’s mostly naked, his joggers hanging off one foot over the edge of the bed, his shirt gone. Rhett can see a mess on his thigh where he definitely started without Rhett and clearly finished without Rhett, too. How he managed it with his belly in the way Rhett doesn’t know, but he walks over to the bed anyway to start cleaning Link up.

“You silly, horny man,” Rhett mumbles as he jerks the pants off the rest of the way and tosses them in the direction of the hamper. Carefully he maneuvers Link until he’s stretched out the length of the bed, then quietly goes to grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom. He cleans Link up, tucks him in, and kisses his forehead. 

“Rhett?” Link mumbles and struggles to roll onto his side. Rhett laughs softly, grabbing his hands to help him over. “I’m ready, come on, let’s go,” he says, voice drowsy and eyes drooping.

“Baby, you already had your fun,” Rhett reminds him, indicating the washcloth hanging over the edge of the hamper.

Link groans and throws an arm over his eyes, face heating with a blush down to his neck. “But what about you?” He peeks over his arm, other hand reaching out for Rhett’s belt buckle. 

“I’ll be fine. You want a sandwich?” 

Link nods and grabs the blanket to tug up around his armpits. Rhett kisses his forehead again and leaves the room, but not before looking back at Link with a smirk. 

“But later, when I get home from work? That ass is mine, Neal.” 

With a groan from Link and a laugh of his own, Rhett leaves to make them lunch.


	6. Stubborn

Rhett knows from experience that Link Neal is a stubborn man. Whether it’s about a food he doesn’t like or the direction an episode is going or even his outfit for the day, he’s stubborn to a fault and won’t back down. 

Pregnancy has only made it worse. He’s just entering his third trimester and suddenly huge, Baby B growing like a weed in there and making him miserable most days. Like today. Rhett has been trying to get him to give in and go to the wrap party for over an hour, but the man won’t budge from his spot on the edge of the bed. He sits with his arms crossed, his belly providing a shelf for him to prop his arms on, and a pout purses his lips.

“I’m not going.” He juts out his chin stubbornly and huffs in Rhett’s general direction. Rhett sighs and keeps digging through the closet, trying to help him find something that will look good and still fits.

Ignoring the pout and the crossed arms, Rhett holds up one of Link’s favorite plaid shirts. “What about this one?” he asks, eyeing the other man in quiet annoyance. Link shakes his head and Rhett throws his hands up, shirt fluttering to the floor. “ _Link_!”

“It won’t fit! Nothing fits anymore!” Link groans, and Rhett isn’t surprised to see frustrated tears welling up in Link’s eyes. 

“Link—“

“I’m _huge_! Look at this thing,” he cries, framing his stomach with both hands and frowning down at it. His lips purse further as he pats the swell of his stomach. “Nothing fits anymore, Rhett. I’m fat and huge and I look like a _whale_! I’m not going.”

Link throws himself backwards on the bed, arms crossed over his chest in defiance, lips quivering as he stares at the ceiling. Rhett groans in frustration and turns back to the closet. He’s heard this rant many times in the last month. Normally he can brush Link's stubbornness and unwillingness to go anywhere off, put on a smile, and kiss his forehead, the fight that would ensue if he disagreed not worth it. But it’s been a long day, they promised they would see everyone at the studio at seven, and he doesn’t have it in him today to deal with Link’s stubborn streak. 

He snatches a button down out of the closet, his favorite grey tee that used to be Rhett’s, and a pair of stylish maroon joggers. And in two strides he’s across their bedroom and standing between Link’s thighs, looming over the pouting man with the clothes in his hand. 

“Sit up,” Rhett says, gentle but leaving no room for argument. Link doesn’t budge. “ _Link_ , get up. You’re going to shower and you’re going to put on these clothes that I know for a fact still fit and you’re going to go to that party with me.” Rhett tosses the clothes to the bed and reaches for Link’s hands. When Link refuses to uncross his arms, Rhett grabs him around the wrists and tugs until he groans loudly and lets himself be hauled back into a sitting position. 

“You’re mean,” Link mumbles, but there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth anyway. Sighing, he holds onto Rhett’s forearms and uses them as support to stand. Grinning, Rhett kisses his forehead. Link hums happily and tips his chin up for a proper kiss, and Rhett gladly gives him what he wants. He sighs when Rhett pulls away, then glances at the clothes Rhett picked out. “That shirt with those pants? You couldn’t—“

Rhett rolls his eyes. “Link, I swear to god—“ Link laughs and kisses Rhett’s cheek before letting go of his arms and waddling off to the master bath. Rhett swats at him, missing by a good few inches and getting another laugh in response. 

*  
Later, after the party is over and they’re home, Rhett sits Link on the edge of the bed and smiles softly at him. He can tell Link is exhausted by the droopy eyelids and the tired smile; his hair is in disarray from running his fingers through it so many times and his clothes are rumpled. Rhett was right about them, they do still fit, and Link looked good in them, despite his earlier rant about being huge. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Link asks quietly. He grins a little, hands coming to rest on Rhett’s hips and fingers digging in hard enough Rhett can feel it through his jeans.

“Told you these clothes still fit,” Rhett murmurs before carefully removing Link’s glasses and setting them on the nightstand. “But….”

“But?” Link raises a curious eyebrow. 

“They look even better off.” Rhett slips his hands under the open button down and pushes it off Link’s shoulders until it’s pooling around him on the bed. 

“I look like a whale,” Link sighs. But he doesn’t protest when Rhett takes the hem of the grey shirt and nudges him to raise his arms so the garment can be removed. “This baby is giant. Like you.”

“Yeah, but you love my giant ass.” Rhett waggles his eyebrows, drawing a surprised laugh from Link. He falls back to his elbows and stares up at Rhett, waiting. 

Dropping to a crouch, Rhett gently takes Link’s left foot and removes his shoe and sock; he does the same with the other and piles both neatly to the side. He hears Link sigh and smiles as he tugs the elastic ankles of the pants over each foot and pulls till Link gets the hint. Link raises his hips to help out and Rhett yanks them all the way down.

“You’re not huge, Link,” Rhett states. Link rolls his eyes in protest. “You’re _not_.” Big hands land on Link’s stomach, thumbs sweeping in soft circles as he watches Link’s face. 

“Rhett,” Link huffs and tries to squirm away. 

“Is that why you haven’t wanted to go anywhere?” 

Link nods, cheeks heating with a blush and eyes shifting away from Rhett’s face. He wiggles and tries to dislodge Rhett’s hands to no avail. Rhett keeps rubbing his thumbs soothingly across Link’s skin, a concerned frown turning down his mouth. 

“I don’t—I don’t think I look that great right now,” Link admits finally. He drops to the bed with a huff and throws an arm across his face. “And besides, you’re my husband, you’re supposed to say nice things when I’m the size of a humpback.” 

Rhett scoffs as he climbs on the bed over Link, knees coming to rest around his hips and thighs. He’s careful not to put all his weight on Link and instead puts some of it on his hands by Link’s shoulders. Link peeks over his arm covering his face, blush deepening and flushing down his neck and chest the longer Rhett looks at him. 

“Link, you’re crazy! You’ve got Baby B in there, you’re—you’re _perfect_.” Rhett is adamant Link is going to hear what he’s saying so he pulls Link’s arm away from his face. 

“And you’re cheesy,” Link huffs out an embarrassed laugh. Even after all these years he still gets flustered when it comes to compliments. 

Grumbling, Rhett kisses him quiet. Link groans and relaxes steadily underneath him. He sighs into the kiss, Rhett grinning. “Love you,” he says quietly.

Link just rolls his eyes again and jerks him back down into another kiss. 

“Love you, too, you cheeseball. Now, wanna practice baby making?”

Rhett bursts into laughter, but doesn’t protest.


	7. Baby Makin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter ever? possibly.

It only takes one time. Link knows this. And yet, in the back of his mind, he doesn’t seem to care as Rhett holds himself steady, big hand around his cock and other hand on Link’s hip. Link sinks down with a long groan, nails digging into his own thighs, breath leaving him in a huff when he’s fully seated. It’s been too long and he’s too desperate to worry about being safe right now. He knows there’s a condom hidden somewhere in a drawer downstairs, but it’s the furthest thing from his mind right now. 

Their employees have already gone home for the day, murmurings of an early Friday afternoon motivating them to get everything completed fast. Link is grateful for it now as he gnaws on his bottom lip and waits for the stretch and burn to pass. He’s aching after too many weeks without some alone time; between the show picking up speed and their crew growing and running a business, their personal life has taken a hit. And it all came to a head today, in the loft on their nap mattress, when Link all but shoved Rhett down and climbed on. 

He sighs when Rhett thrusts up a little and it feels good instead of uncomfortable. Thighs already burning from the position, he grinds his hips down and makes Rhett moan softly. The hand around his hip tightens and Rhett’s free hand closes around his cock, squeezing gently. Link curses, hips rising to meet Rhett’s hand and thrust into the tunnel of his fist, then back down. The move sparks a delicious lick of pleasure up his spine and through his groin. 

“You look so good up there, baby, been too long,” Rhett groans and strokes Link to the head where he gathers the wetness on his thumb. He uses it to ease his way back down, slicking him up with his own precum, and then back up to the head where he repeats the process until Link is good and wet. Link huffs and moans and rocks into the touch, grinding down on the upstroke. 

It doesn’t take long for them to build up a rhythm, to fill the loft with their grunts and moans of pleasure. Link digs his fingers into Rhett’s chest hard enough there’s sure to be bruises, and Rhett grips his waist tightly, nails leaving crescent shaped marks on pale skin. His thighs are beginning to ache and his knees hurt where they dig into the creaky springs of the mattress, but he doesn’t care as he bends down for a sloppy kiss. Rhett grips him tighter, squeezing briefly before moving one hand back to Link’s cock and stroking him slowly.

“ _Rhett_ \--” Link groans and swivels his hips just right, rises up and back down, taking Rhett as deep as he can. He’s close already and knows it won’t take much. “Come on, I’m close,” he grunts out. 

It doesn’t take much after that; Rhett maneuvers them over, Link on his back with his legs around Rhett’s waist, and kisses the moans from his mouth as he picks up the pace. Link clenches around him and raises his hips, drags his cock along Rhett’s belly, and he’s cumming, hot and slick between them. He groans long and low and slumps down to the mattress, hips still rocking subtly trying to chase the feeling. 

Grinning up at Rhett, he squeezes around him again, and Rhett stills, burying his face in Link’s neck as he cums. When he’s finished he rolls halfway off of Link, chest heaving and sweaty. They lay there for several long moments catching their breath, Link absently tapping his fingers along Rhett’s arm and Rhett humming in contentment. 

“We forgot--” Rhett starts, but Link cuts him off.

“I know,” he sighs. “It’ll be fine. It isn’t the first time we’ve forgotten.” He swipes a hand through his hair, grimacing at the damp feel. 

Rhett sighs and nods and rolls onto his side, staring at Link. “You think we’re ready for that? If it happens?” he asks quietly. Link _hmmm_ ’s in response, eyes closing and a hand searching for Rhett’s. He pats the tops of it and smiles, sure of his answer.

“Yeah, yeah, I think we’re ready for that.”


	8. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want everyone to know that the toilet brush? that's a real thing that happened with my cousin when she was pregnant with her second child. except she didn't want hers dipped in peanut butter, she wanted lysol spray.

With all his preparation—the books, the videos, the classes—Rhett never imagined this is what pregnancy cravings would look like. Middle of the night convenience store runs for Doritos and pickles, early morning grocery trips before Link wakes up to make sure the cabinets are stocked with everything on the current list, texts in the afternoons while he’s working asking for a grilled cheese sandwich with mustard for dinner. He’s used to Link’s pickiness, made much worse by pregnancy, and often gives him what he wants with a sigh and a fond smile. 

But the farther along he gets, the wilder the cravings get. Rhett has concocted many meals and snacks consisting of wild ingredients, all because Link’s taste buds are off kilter. And now in his eighth month he’s driving Rhett crazy with the constant need for _something_. Chocolate covered pretzels and Cheetos, pie with spray cheese and pickle juice, and on one memorable night, a toilet bowl brush dipped in peanut butter that Rhett had to wrestle from his hands and put in the highest cabinet. He feels like he’s babysitting a child most days, and with Link’s stubborn streak it makes it even worse. 

So he isn’t surprised when he walks into their kitchen after a day at work and finds Link sitting on the floor, a frown on his face as he scoops peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon and into his mouth. Rhett thinks he hears a quiet sniffle. Sighing, he walks over to Link, only to be shocked when he sees the tears on Link’s flushed cheeks. He sniffles again while shoving peanut butter into his mouth, then sets the jar on the shelf that is his big belly.

“Link?” Rhett drops to his knees beside Link, hand going to his shoulder and rubbing his thumb gently along the collar of Link’s shirt. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He squeezes Link’s shoulder and shuffles closer.

Link shrugs, swiping at his face with the hand holding the spoon. He gets peanut butter on his face which only seems to set off a fresh wave of tears. “I just—“ he pauses to swallow and tries to wipe the sticky food off his face. He doesn’t succeed and ends up smearing it higher across his cheek, below his glasses, and Rhett has to hold back a laugh. “I had a craving but we’re all out and I can’t drive and you were at work!” 

Link huffs and puts the spoon in the jar then sets both on the ground. Rhett can’t help the chuckle as he reaches for the hand towel hanging on the drawer handle above him. Carefully he wipes the peanut butter off Link’s face, sighing when Link huffs again and tries to push him away. 

“Don’t be stubborn, Link,” Rhett scolds. “Let me clean you up and then we’ll see about satisfying that craving. What was it you wanted?” He stands to wet the corner of the towel before crouching back down and sitting on the floor next to Link. 

“It’s stupid,” Link sighs. “And gross,” he finishes. Another shrug and he’s looking down at his hands. Rhett tilts his head back up and cleans his face with the wet corner, making sure to get all the peanut butter off. 

“Link, I had to wrestle a toilet brush out of your hands, I don’t think it gets any grosser than that.” The blush on Link’s cheeks makes him laugh. “Come on, tell me and I’ll go to the store.” He waits patiently, watching the blush on Link’s cheeks flare to a bright red as he chews on his bottom lip.

He’s silent for a few more seconds before blurting out, fast like he wants to get it over with, “Oliveandtomatosandwich.” Link swallows hard, looking down at his nails that suddenly seem really interesting.

“Come again? I didn’t get any of that,” Rhett grins. 

“Olive,” Link mumbles and covers his face with his hands, knocking his glasses askew, “and tomato sandwich.” With cheeks redder than Rhett has ever seen them, Link _bonks_ his head on the cabinet behind him and sighs, staring up at Rhett with the most defeated expression on his face. “Told you it was gross.”

Rhett just shakes his head and laughs. “It’s not gross. It’s surprising, yes, but not gross.” Standing, he reaches out for Link’s hands and helps him to his feet. He gives Link a swift kiss on the cheek before patting his pocket to make sure his wallet and keys are still there. “I’ll go to the store for your olives and some fresh tomatoes and bread while I’m at it. Do you want cheese for your sandwich?” 

As he dusts his bottom off, Link shakes his head no and tilts his head up for a proper kiss. Rhett happily obliges before turning to leave the kitchen. It isn’t until he’s in the car and cranking it up that his phone _pings_ with a new message. 

_on second thought get some of that good mozzarella_

_baby b wants cheese too_

Grinning, Rhett pockets his phone and backs out of the driveway.

*  
Rhett’s trip to the store is short but productive. He gets a small jar of olives and only one tomato because he knows Link will let any more than that go to waste, but gets a big block of the cheese he requested and the good bread. He always seems to have a craving for toast in the middle of the night and cheese on nearly everything Rhett cooks for dinner every night. It’s endearing and he doesn’t mind making frequent trips to the store; as long as it makes Link and the baby happy, he’d go to the next state over to get whatever he wanted. 

Link watches him make the sandwich, makes sure the amount of tomato and olives is correct to the amount of cheese and condiments that Baby B is apparently craving. It’s not the most bizarre sandwich he’s made for Link in the last few months, but the satisfied sigh he gets when Link takes his first bite is enough to make him happy. He makes his own sandwich—a normal one with meats and cheese—and joins Link at the table where they eat together in content silence. 

When he’s finished, Link pats his belly and smiles over at Rhett. 

“You satisfied now?” Rhett asks, finishing up his own sandwich and standing to throw their trash away.

“Yeah,” Link nods and continues rubbing his stomach. “But now I want some pie.” He looks up at Rhett, his cheeks flushing again with another blush. 

With a quick kiss on the forehead, Rhett swipes his keys off the kitchen counter.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Link smiles and that’s enough for him.


	9. Baby Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end! Thanks everyone that's read this fic in all its cheesy glory.

When he’s eleven, Link comes to sleep over one weekend. It’s summertime and hot, but it doesn’t stop them from pitching their shared, homemade tent in the backyard after supper and setting up for a night of camping. By the time night falls, Rhett has his lantern set up and the sleeping bags zipped together to make one big one they can share. 

Rhett has already crawled on top of the sleeping bag when Link finally makes his way inside, two bottles of water in his hands and a box of snack cakes under his arm. He grins when Rhett laughs and makes grabby hands for the box, and after handing it all over, turns to zip the tent flap. 

“It’s hot,” Link whispers as he settles beside Rhett on his back. He toys with the bottle of water Rhett hands over to him, twisting the cap back and forth, and Rhett watches silently. Something is on his mind besides the heat of the night. Rhett keeps watching him, fond over the way he fluffs up his hair in nervousness and scrunches his nose. “Hey, Rhett?”

Rhett hums and turns onto his side. Link does the same, huffing and puffing until he’s comfortable on his side and nearly nose to nose with Rhett. “Yeah?” Rhett mumbles, waiting. There’s another moment of silence, Link fiddling with his bottle of water again. 

“You ever think about having kids one day?” Link blurts out; his cheeks redden and the color disappears down his t-shirt. 

“What?” Rhett giggles. He’s only eleven, why would he be thinking about kids? But Link seems serious, and if the way his blush deepens in the light of the lanterns, then Rhett knows he’s been thinking about this a lot. “We’re too young to be thinkin’ about kids, Link.”

Sighing, Link waves him off and throws an arm over his red face. “Nevermind,” he mutters. Laughing loudly, Rhett grabs his arm and tugs until he drops it and faces him. 

“Have _you_ thought about havin’ kids one day?” Rhett asks. 

Link shrugs in answer. “Yeah, sometimes.” He shrugs again, beginning to pick at the label on his water bottle. Then, unbidden, a giggle bursts out of him. Confused, Rhett listens to the giggles get louder and harder, Link rolling onto his back and laughing into his hands. 

“What’s so funny?” Rhett wonders out loud. He props himself up on his elbow and leans over Link, grabbing at his hands with his free hand and pulling. “Link!”

“Jus’ thinkin’ about one of us with a big ole belly,” Link squeaks out and the giggles start again. Groaning, Rhett flops back down to the ground and shoves at Link’s shoulder half-heartedly. 

“You’re a weirdo. It’d be you with the big belly, anyway. No way I’m poppin’ anything out of here.” Rhett huffs as Link’s laughter starts again, louder this time and turning his face bright pink with happiness. 

After a moment, Link’s laughter finally dissipates. The tent falls into a quiet contentment, both of them starting at each other, closer now than they were before. Link smiles and Rhett smiles back and he’s tempted to reach out, pull Link close and hug him tightly. But before he can, Link does it for him and throws an arm around Rhett’s waist, squeezing as tight as possible and burying his face in Rhett’s neck. 

“You gonna be there with me? If it happens?” Link murmurs, lips brushing Rhett’s skin softly as he speaks. Rhett nods and hugs Link back, the arm around his waist tightening briefly. 

“Of course, bo. You know I am.”

Link sighs and despite the heat making them both sweat, he drifts off to sleep, not letting go. 

*  
Years later, when they’re both much older and much wiser and officially married, Rhett feels cold toes nudging into his calves. He grumbles and groans, forcing himself around onto his other side and coming face-to-face with sleepy blue eyes. 

“Baby, why are you awake? You need to sleep,” Rhett whispers. Link yawns right in his face and smiles dopily at Rhett.

“Had a weird dream, got cold, couldn’t go back to sleep,” Link says and digs equally as cold fingers into Rhett’s bare side. “Warm me up?” he asks, eyebrows waggling comically. Rhett rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but doesn’t push Link away when he scoots as close as he can with the belly in the way. 

“You’re insatiable, you know what?” He laughs quietly, flinching again when Link tucks his hands lower into the pockets of Rhett’s sweats. “Link--” he warns and gets a whine in return.

“I’m cold, you’re always hot and your pockets are huge, win-win.” He can barely make out the pout on Link’s face in the darkness of the room. He won’t fall for it this time. “Yay me,” he yawns loudly. 

It’s quiet enough for several minutes and Rhett is convinced Link has finally fallen back asleep. But then he’s huffing and puffing and wiggling around, hands slipping from Rhett’s pockets so he can push himself into a seated position. He looks ridiculous with his shirt bunched up around his stomach and his boxers tucked underneath, hair a messy halo around his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asks. He sits, too, reluctantly. 

“Can’t get comfortable. This thing is too big,” Link points to his belly and grins at Rhett. His eyes have adjusted enough that he can see Link’s face; he can see the sleepy grin and the crinkles around his eyes and how lowkey distressed he looks. Rhett knows he’s been worried the closer he gets to his due date, constantly finding things to fiddle with and losing sleep at night worrying. “Rhett?”

“Hmmm,” Rhett mumbles, eyes closing as he leans against the headboard. 

“How many kids do you want? Like, are we stopping with just this one?” The mattress dips and Rhett hears the grunts as Link struggles onto his knees. Once he’s up he straddles Rhett’s lap and pats him on the cheek.

“Can we get this one out of you first before we start thinkin’ about more?” Rhett jokes. He grabs Link’s hand and threads their fingers together, squeezing lightly before kissing his knuckles. “I want however many we end up with.”

“Even if that’s ten? Or twenty?!” Link gasps, blue eyes wide in the glow of their alarm clock. 

Rhett bursts into giggles at his ridiculousness. “Link, you’re not gonna have ten kids or even twenty. But however many we end up with, I’ll be happy.”  
“I want a few girls, maybe a boy,” Link says quietly. Rhett smiles and rubs soothing circles onto the back of Link’s hand. “I’d be fine with one boy and five girls. Maybe four girls, because five sounds like a lot. But our luck, we’d end up with twins one day!” 

“I’d be fine with that,” Rhett shrugs at the look on Link’s face when he says it. “What? I said I’d be fine with however many we end up with. Whether it’s just this one, or five girls and a boy, or three boys and two girls, _whatever_ , I’m fine with it.” The room goes quiet as Link stares at Rhett, eyes beginning to water; it’s become a regular thing the closer he gets, getting weepy over the smallest and biggest things. 

Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, Link surges forward and gives Rhett a kiss. Or he tries to anyway; his stomach gets in the way and he can’t go very far so he settles for dragging Rhett away from the headboard. He sits like that for a long time, peppering kisses all over Rhett’s face and lips, Rhett perfectly content to sit there with him. 

“They all better have my chin,” Link says suddenly, eyes wide like he just realized something. Rhett gasps and shoves him on the shoulder. 

*  
By the end of the week Link is more uncomfortable than ever. They’re at work, settling at the desk, trying to get as much filming in as possible before Baby B makes her debut to the world. He’s grumpy every day and work only makes it worse, but Rhett sits with him at the desk and holds his hand and distracts him. They talk about episode ideas, what’s left to do in the nursery, if they need to go to the store after work. 

Rhett has just made it to the end of the grocery list when Stevie claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. The crew all shuffle to their spots, equipment ready for the intro, and Rhett lets go of Link’s hand and spins his chair around to the cameras. Cameras rolling and lights shining, he opens his mouth to start, ready to read his card, when he hears a gasp and feels fingers digging into his thigh. 

“ _Ow_ , Link, wha--” Rhett looks to his left, sees the panic on Link’s face, the hand on his belly, and feels the white-knuckled grip on his thigh get even tighter. He jumps out of his chair, grinning right at the camera. “We’ve got a baby on the way!”

Link groans and smacks him on the butt. “Shut up and help me up, you doofus!” He reaches out both hands, wiggling his fingers to be helped.

“You gotta say it. We said if it happens at work, you gotta say it!” Rhett grabs his hands and helps him out of his seat carefully. Link rolls his eyes but motions for the camera to be tilted up. Everyone else is already scrambling to shut everything down, but the one camera that’s still on focuses on his face. 

“Let’s talk about that,” he huffs. Rhett grins and kisses him and waves the camera off. “Now can we please get this thing out of me?” Rhett nods, can’t help the laugh when Link glares at him. 

“Wait,” Rhett stops him and kisses him again, softer this time, and whispers, “We’re having a baby.” Link gets that weepy, teary-eyed look on his face, squeezing the life out of Rhett’s hands.

Link squeezes one more time and wipes his face on his shirt sleeve. 

“Well let’s go then.” 

Rhett just smiles and leads him out of the studio.


End file.
